


我对象越过我的鞋晋升我的心却管我叫爹。

by bosssweet



Category: weibai
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bosssweet/pseuds/bosssweet





	我对象越过我的鞋晋升我的心却管我叫爹。

事情是这样的，由于魏大勋是偷偷从南京跑到上海，所以自己的房间是回不得的，于是仗着自己手里有一张白敬亭的备用房卡（怎么有的他自己都想不起来），三步并作两步直接奔着人家的房间飞去。

只不过房门开了之后，又突然有些怂。

“你搁这站着嘎哈啊？”

助理这东北味跟艺人本人的听上去同根同源，魏大勋皱眉看看助理又回身看看屋子。“你确定小白现在不在？”

“诶妈呀我说不在肯定不在，赶紧进去吧。”

好吧…提着礼物往屋子里走，刚走到客厅就肉眼可见一室杂乱的生活气息，大小伙子的私服袜子啥啥的随意搭在各个角落，墙根底下躺着一个巨大无比的行李箱，行李箱旁边落着七八双一看就知道主人是谁的鞋。

“说好了啊。”魏大勋头都不回手一勾把助理勾过来。“咱俩今晚在南京。”

助理翻了个白眼转身就走。

“好好好，南京南京南京，跟我读一百遍，这儿是南京。”

……

助理很识相的退出去，准东北第一A心神荡漾，不自觉的哼起某抖音神曲，扬眉瞪眼的满屋子撒么一圈，背着手踱步到卧室里，看到床榻一本凌乱，床头柜上横着一抹惊艳的蓝。

魏大勋走近了一瞧……

呵，nike。

“惊艳的蓝”马上降级为“粗鄙的蓝”，魏大勋与我的鞋展开第万万次不对等的博弈，捡起这双被白敬亭盛赞要“白头鞋老”的蓝对勾，摇头晃脑开始琢磨把这鞋藏哪。

卧室连着一个小阳台，嗯…不好，太空旷了，没有遮挡物；浴室…有点儿潮啊，真要给我的鞋弄脏了不得睡十辈子沙发？客厅里倒是有个电视柜，但里边啥也没有，只有一个小型冷冻箱……冷冻箱？冰箱！！！

拜托了，冰箱！

智商突然上线，魏大勋贼拉激动的在客厅里举着鞋转悠一圈，就差在鞋尖上亲一口以示骄傲，扭扭哒哒的迈着碎步冲到小厨房里打开冰箱塞鞋。

事成之后还在冰箱门前边做了一个封印的动作，扎成马步念一圈南无阿弥陀佛，念完静默几秒钟，又一脸羞耻的嘲笑自己，转身去泡澡。

他是瞒着白敬亭跑回剧组的。早几天白敬亭发ins说nike给他送七夕礼物的时候他还赌气发微信问到底七夕要跟我的鞋过还是魏大勋过，鞋老白敬亭回他，当然是我的鞋[微笑]。

一想想就来气！魏大勋直接把脱下来的衣服往洗衣机里摔，换洗的衣服一件没拿，也不知道洗完穿什么。哦也是人家不穿也不能咋滴。脱完衣服水也满了，一脚踩进去舒舒服服的开始想怎么吓唬白敬亭（bushi。

确实得先规划好啊，他这横跨大江南北特意陪对象过个七夕容易吗，还不得好好想想怎么能给个惊喜？要不，直接冲进片场强吻游艇哥？（游艇哥做错了什么）要不，找个花店买上九百九十九朵花快递过去？（花店并没有长崎大勋。）要不，干脆躲在房里等白敬亭回来好生吓他一次，解解每天跟我的鞋吃醋的气！

最后一个规划比较符合魏大勋当下的心情，大金毛斜起嘴角，已经开始考虑自己要躲在哪里。冰箱是不可能的了，冰箱能容纳我的鞋但是不能容纳魏大勋……唉，干脆就躲在被褥里吧！

智商持续爆表让魏大勋不得不承认，真是近朱者赤啊！自从当了白大侦探的小弟之后自己的思维逻辑敏捷多了有木有！魏大勋噙着笑，一通胡乱脑补之后眯眼休息起来。

往常游走于很多很多城市，很多很多酒店，即使是把亲爹亲妈都绑在身边，魏大勋也没有像现在这般舒心过。又加上天南海北的漂了半个多月，这会儿浸在水里，似乎所有的疲累都被这一池洗澡水驱散——又或者是，一想到回到了白敬亭身边，心里前所未有的安稳起来。

要不然就不吓那个小畜生了吧，那么优秀一小屁孩，真让自己吓傻了咋整……

方才坚决的吓兔计划被热汤泡软，随着魏大勋起身的动作彻底消散。魏大勋想着，就老老实实坐在客厅等人好了，他这明天就走，时间本来就少，目前没有太多精力做多余的事儿，精力这东西嘛，当然要用在对的事儿上……

脑子里乱七八糟，魏大勋套上浴袍擦头发，白敬亭的各种瓶瓶罐罐立在盥洗台上，魏大勋随手拿一个他认识的往脸上烀，扔在卧室里的电话突兀的响起来。

草草擦完乳液钻出浴室拿电话，但是铃声已经停止。看看未接来电，白敬亭的备注名红的抢眼，魏大勋有些得意，想着好你个小畜生还不是耐不出寂寞想哥哥了？举着电话往床边上走，刚想要掀被子把自己摔进去，床上的被褥突然自个儿飞起来了？？？！

白敬亭嗷呜一声从被子里跳出来，魏大勋则“啊啊啊”的直直往后蹦三米，手一软电话跟着飞出去，憋着最后一口人气儿把自己拍在墙面上，这才开始捂着心脏大口呼吸。

白敬亭呢，跪在床上开始笑，拍巴掌笑，手机屏幕还亮着，是魏大勋的通讯录界面。

……

魏大勋盯着床上那位让他日思夜想的祖宗，屡不清此刻是什么滋味。心脏还蹦蹦狂跳呢，得亏喝水喝得少，要不然保不准还得被吓尿。又被自己想要吓人的损招反将一军，大金毛察觉自己又一次被智商压制，小眼一眯就要往床上扑。

其实白敬亭是想吓完就跑的。他没有什么计划，只不过没想到自己回房的时候魏大勋正在洗澡，没听见他进门的声音，于是顺坡下滑想逗楞一下呆萌的大金毛。把自己埋在被里的时候已经想好了逃跑路线，直奔客厅冲出去就好，结果魏大勋惊吓的反应实在是太好玩，他这不就没绷住喜欢的心思，哪还记得要逃跑啊。

于是魏大勋一招残忍的瓮中捉鳖朝白敬亭扑过来，白敬亭赶紧止住笑往反方向爬，目测爬出去有十几厘米左右吧，就被魏大勋拽住脚腕子扯回床心。

“诶，哥，哥！”

一撩闲就叫哥这毛病从一开始就有，到现在也没改掉，白敬亭作投降状仰趟在床上，手脚并用不想让魏大勋靠近，结果手被手攥住脚被腿压住，到最后一点儿反抗能力都不剩，只能摇头晃脑想让魏大勋晚点儿亲到他。魏大勋的鼻息打在他脸颊上，有些痒，痒红了耳骨，白敬亭瑟缩着脖子乐，最后也没亲到人家嘴巴的大金毛只能一歪头奔着耳朵咬下去。

“嘶！魏大丑你！”

被不轻不重咬一口，更多的是因为被触碰到敏感带而泛起全身范围内的电流，酥麻深入骨髓，连带着脱口而出的训斥也变成欲拒还迎的邀请，让魏大勋听了不止撕咬，咬完还舔上一口，恨不得把整个耳朵含在嘴里那种。

白敬亭痒的不行，拼小命挣脱魏大勋攥在他腕子上的手，攀着魏大勋裸露在外的胸膛乱饶痒痒，果然奏效，魏大勋松开已经全红的耳垂支起身，白敬亭转回脑袋环住魏大勋的脖颈往下拉，这回实打实亲在大金毛嘴上。

魏大勋啃着白敬亭的下嘴唇乐出声，手也不老实，顺着体恤往里伸，直接搂住后腰往上提，让人和自己紧紧贴在一起。真就好在白敬亭刚回来，衣服裤子全都没来得及脱，要不然这俩大老爷们一张床的，这会儿估么着已经要演一出外人不能直视的绝世好戏罢。

等俩人都把对方的嘴巴啃的湿了吧唧的，魏大勋重心下移去啃白敬亭的锁骨。他很久没闻着白敬亭常用的沐浴露味道，啃着啃着神经也跟着亢奋，下边真有要抬头的趋势。

不过白敬亭倒是没有。一来这大半个月没见怎么不得先唠唠啊，二来……“你丫…别啃了！”白敬亭推推魏大勋，对对方的纹丝不动表示恼羞成怒。“我这没洗澡呢！”

行吧，不让啃就不啃。魏大勋松开嘴，又在白敬亭嘴上啵一口，才侧过身子摊在白敬亭身边。他支起胳膊撑着脑袋，盯着白敬亭看了半天，白敬亭也侧头看他，嘴…嘴巴嘟嘟着看。

魏大勋心里贼热，脑袋不自知的往下垂，白敬亭赶忙往反方向滚了一圈远离了这场劫难。

“啧。”魏大勋很是不开心。“不想我啊？”

白敬亭把脸埋在凌乱的被子里边，只露出一只眼睛看人，神色鸡贼的小幅度猛摇头。

“行，行啊。”魏大勋认命的点点头，挪动身子靠在枕头上，王霸之气侧漏满床。“你不觉得你这屋里边少点啥？”

听到这句白敬亭犹疑的支起身子，见魏大勋没有要扑过来的意思，神情也不像故意逗他玩，移开眼神在屋子里扫荡一圈。卧室本来就一个柜子一张床简简单单的，也不乱，眼珠子来回转几圈也没发现什么端倪，白敬亭只好又回来看魏大勋。眼看着大金毛的眼神有些狡黠，兔侦探半眯着眼猜自家对象儿的心理状态，顺藤摸瓜有了思路，脑子一热看向床头柜。

了然于心。

“我的鞋呢。”

偷你一双鞋你都能两秒就发现是不？？果真是白头鞋老的好手！魏大勋简直不能更生气，头一歪两手环胸看着白敬亭。

“魏大勋和我的鞋只能选一个。”

“哦。”白敬亭点点头。“选我的鞋。”

魏大勋深吸一口气。“再给你一次机会，白敬亭，魏大勋还是我的鞋。”

“我的鞋。”绷住不乐挺难的，好在两人都是演员，白敬亭还是在剧组呆了大半年的状态，但尽管面上没笑仍是在严肃中露出一点戏谑。

“魏大勋。”魏大勋脸上倒是没什么破绽，正经的很，据理力辩，垂死挣扎。

“我的鞋。”你不服？

“魏大勋。”我不服。

“我的鞋。”你不服就憋着呗。

“魏大勋。”我不服我也不憋着。

“我的鞋。”那你这不就上赶着受气吗？

“魏大勋。”我不服我也不憋着我也一点儿都不生气。

“我的鞋。”啧啧，谁生气谁知道，啦啦啦~

“我的心。”是吗？

“魏大勋。”……！！！？？？

白敬亭咬着嘴唇不可置信，他竟然有被魏大勋绕进去的一天！！世界真的是错乱了！！这日子真的是没法过了！！！他起身往魏大勋身上爬，腿一抬跨上去掐魏大勋的脖子。

“说，我的鞋呢！”

魏大勋扯着白敬亭的手往自己心口上捂。“这儿呢。”

“少跟这儿扯。”白敬亭笑意盈盈，跟着犯傻，把魏大勋的浴袍掀开在胸口上乱摸一气左找右找。“来我看看，给哪儿呢，这也没有啊。”

“在我心里呢，你这么找是找不着的。”魏大勋十分正经的替自己狡辩，浴袍都被人扒散架了也不生气，还在这循循善诱糊弄鬼呢，白敬亭听了连连点头。

“嗯嗯，在心里是吧，不怕，拧开就成。”白敬亭头一低换上一脸坏笑，扶上魏大勋胸口那颗浅色的疙瘩反手一拧……开门不都这么开的吗？

“啊！！诶诶诶！！！！”

魏大勋条件反射弓起身子，浑身上下起了层层鸡皮疙瘩，被白敬亭拧的神智都不太清明。他一个翻身又把白敬亭压回床上，又气又疼无处发泄，但也舍不得打人啊，盛怒之下……去解人家的裤子去了。

“你个小畜生，是不找死嗯？”由于得一边乱亲一边说话还要一边脱裤子，导致这句威胁听起来模模糊糊的，毫无震慑力，于是白敬亭也就是那么随便一听，然后随便一怼。

“你才找死呢，你说你把我内鞋唔……”

把白敬亭想说的话猜的透透的，魏大勋老大个不愿意听直接把人嘴堵上，手在下边忙活半天才把扣子解开，正想着往下顺呢，房门铃极其不合时宜的响起来。

看来找死的另有其人呐。

魏大勋咬着白敬亭的唇不撒嘴，眉毛拧到一起，白敬亭即使闭着眼睛也感受到大金毛此刻烦躁不堪的状态。魏大勋赖赖唧唧的搂着白敬亭疯狂装可怜，死活不撒手那种，白敬亭一边偷笑一边把舌头探进魏大勋的牙床温柔的安抚一圈，这才把大型犬从自己身上撵下去。

今夜是没有戏的，也不知道是不是导演本人也要过七夕，连下午的戏都拖了几场安到明天，这会儿来敲门除了问吃不吃夜宵就是送剧本的。白敬亭已经跟助理说过晚上要跟魏大勋一起，那应该就是找他送剧本的。

但一推开门，却发现来人是魏大勋的助理。

“小白，勋哥没发火吧？”助理说着塞给白敬亭一个本。“你没把我卖了吧！”

“哦，谢谢。”白敬亭拿过本子一看发现是自己在等的剧本，抬头跟魏大勋的助理道谢。“他压根就反应过来我为啥提前回来，你放心。”

“那就好！”助理瞬间放松。“那我再给你透露一点，勋哥给你买的七夕礼物选了好久呢，你就算装也装的开心点成不。”

“…哦？哦。”白敬亭听完就开始乐，朝魏大勋的助理抛个媚眼表示自己了解。“成，我一会儿抱着他哭，不撒手内种。”

魏大勋的助理双手合十给白敬亭鞠了个躬。“白哥在上，受兄dei一拜！”

说完还没等白敬亭反驳什么就一溜烟飘走了。白敬亭摇摇头关门，翻了翻本子往屋里走，走到客厅时余光发现魏大勋不知道啥时候窜到沙发上，浴袍还松松垮垮的，压根没遮住几块肉，蜷缩着身子透漏出一股诡异的…额，妩媚？

白敬亭把本子往茶几上一瞥，插着腰看魏大勋耍宝。可人家魏大勋没想耍宝啊，人家想耍帅好不好，就特意扬了扬湿漉漉的刘海，结果头发没干透，甩了自己一脸水，没忍住痒意赶紧抬手挠了挠，得到白敬亭一个十分嫌弃百分无奈的超完美白眼……整段垮掉啊简直尴尬，赶紧咳嗽一声转移话题。

“还记得你大明湖畔的鞋吗？”

白敬亭继续插着腰，俯视自信的魏大勋，一脸无语，想问魏大勋这蜜汁自信是从哪窜出来的。可他还是打算跟着脑内走，先掌握敌方资讯再判断下一步行动。

“我要是找到了呢？”

“你先找着再说。”

“你就跟那儿嘚瑟吧，敢不敢赌？”

“诶我滴嘛，炸我？”魏大勋一脸不羁。“赌！你去找吧，找着了你就是我爹。”

“大儿子，我本来就是你爹成吗？”白敬亭觉得魏大勋在糊弄他，傲娇的出言不逊，魏大勋一听瞪着眼睛作势要跳起来打白敬亭膝盖，机敏的兔老爹一秒闪到八百米开外仰着下巴观察起来。

原地360°转了三圈，白敬亭眨巴着眼睛分析自个儿对象可能想出的一百种沙雕思维，连带着将屋子里所有拥有藏匿空间的物什在脑子里过了一遍，恍然间后脑勺上闪过一条白线，眉峰舒展开，再看向魏大勋时既嘚瑟又显摆。

魏大勋眼皮一跳……不能吧，这才几秒啊？

结果白敬亭盯着魏大勋完全不放开，迈腿往小厨房走，直到走进小厨房都一直洋洋得意又志在必得。因为有视觉盲区，魏大勋从沙发最那头匍匐到沙发最这头，眼看着白敬亭打开冰箱门之后闪耀着王者加冕般的笑容拿出那双粗鄙的蓝。

论被对象智商碾压是一种怎样的体验。

魏大勋摊在沙发上有些怀疑人生。你要说他生气吧，有啥可生的，再聪明也是他对象，炫耀还来不及呢。但你要说他不生气吧，自个儿费劲巴力藏的让人家两秒半不到就给找着了，还不是那种地毯式搜索，简直有辱东北第一A的尊严是不是？而且你看看，这小兔崽子一蹦一跳的就冲过来了，还挂着一副挑战犬科权威的表情。

简单的白体恤黑铅笔裤搭着孙弈秋那头呆毛，真的是个小兔崽子没跑。

小兔崽子就差把鞋怼魏大勋脸上了，想了想又把脚上的拖鞋一甩，想要把粗鄙的蓝穿上，却被魏大勋半路截胡，把小兔崽子手里的鞋往地上一扔，拦腰把人拉下来按进沙发。

解裤子。

白敬亭完全没跟上趟。

魏大勋凑上来跟他接吻，他迷迷糊糊的应承，任大金毛的舌头往自己嘴里闯，同时清晰的感受着自己的裤子正被人往下褪，脑子一抽，还微微抬起屁股助纣为虐。

等裤子被剥了个干净，大金毛分开小兔子的两条腿俯下身去，带着白敬亭的手往自己的浴袍带子上放。他们两个亲的七荤八素，小兔子垂着眼失了机警，长指一拉便把大金毛的浴袍拽开，揪着两边衣角往后脱，魏大勋结实的上半身暴露在空调冷风里，却因为血管里翻涌的热度太高而不见凉意。

白敬亭的纯棉白T质量很好，手感也俱佳，魏大勋罕见的没上手乱撕，而是只掀开衣角钻进去没有章法的摸。闹这么一出，魏大勋的头发基本是干的状态，柔顺的垂下来，白敬亭的长指插在清爽的黑发里便觉得一阵惬意，魏大勋逗弄他的胸前两点，他也只是软软嘤一声不见恼怒。

倘若是在往常，白敬亭绝不会同意还没洗澡就做床上运动的，只不过这次魏大勋好像很急切，也并没有给他抗议的机会。当然，他承认自己也有点儿迫不及待。

酒店的沙发本来就有些狭窄，白敬亭两条腿曲在魏大勋腰侧实在太过委屈，魏大勋握住里侧那只脚踝搭在沙发背上，手伸下去揉捏白敬亭有了起伏的内裤。一覆上去白敬亭就哼出声，音色过软，魏大勋听了没忍住下了狠嘴，咬疼了白敬亭的舌头，兔子不悦的皱着眉侧过脑袋，金毛就把脑袋滑到人家胸口上咬点别的。

内裤里的小家伙完全隆起之后被魏大勋拽出来把玩，手里撸动的速度不断加快。平常自制力还算不错的小白兔被伺候的使不出一点力气，闷着声音浅浅的哼哼，本来唇色被魏大勋亲的红润，这会儿又被自己咬的泛白。手还插在人家毛茸茸的脑袋里，任由这颗毛茸茸的脑袋在自己胸前作祟——如此乖顺其实挺好解释的，魏大勋离开这半个多月，白敬亭一来没心思二来没时间，也就没自己解决过。

所以这会儿命根子被自家对象把弄着，还没多一会儿白敬亭就有点儿想射，他加重手上的力度把魏大勋的脑袋往上提，魏大勋听话的抬起头啃他的下巴。

“大勋…大勋…”两个人的鼻息都很重，白敬亭的更深一点儿，闭着眼睛喊魏大勋的名字，魏大勋嗯了一声回应，顺着下颚线一路直上咬住殷红的耳朵。

“舒服吗？”魏大勋猜到白敬亭可能是快要释放了，声线低沉，伏在白敬亭耳边喃喃的蛊惑人心。“爸爸？”

“你嗯…！”听到如此让人震惊的称呼，白敬亭睫毛重重抖了几下睁开眼，想要用视线威慑胡言乱语的人。奈何魏大勋手上的速度又加快一倍，白敬亭只能侧着脑袋，抓着魏大勋的胳膊可怜兮兮的哼哼，眼神涣散的不知道要看向哪里，只瞧见视线所及之处有一抹蓝色，是被魏大勋扔在地下的鞋子……气的白敬亭又闭上眼睛，由着魏大勋把他往最高峰带。

白敬亭射出来的时候，魏大勋又黏着他叫了一声爸爸，只不过久未高潮过的身体太过敏感，白小爷陷在松软的沙发里细细低喘，毫无还嘴之意，还任魏大勋把他从眼睑到嘴角亲了个遍，拿纸抽清理掉他逝去的子孙，环着腰把他翻过身去。

魏大勋都快嘚瑟冒烟了。他对象今天格外听话，怎么摆楞都行那种，他得寸进尺的拍拍白敬亭的屁股，想让后者往前爬两步趴在沙发扶手上，心高气傲的北京小爷竟然罕见的没怼他还乖乖照做，魏大勋深感自豪，自豪过后又开始膨胀，贴着白敬亭的后背咬人家的耳朵。

“爸爸，你看那是啥。”

又是荒唐到无语的称谓，白敬亭撇撇嘴，想把黏在他后背上的人推开，马上感知到魏大勋的一根手指正往他身子里边探。喉咙里涌出一声毫无防备的喘息，酥麻从尾椎传递到腰间，夺走他仅剩的力气，撑着沙发扶手的手先是凸起青筋，而后胳膊肘一软整个人瘫软下去。

“魏大……”兔爸爸十分生气，后果有点儿严重，本来半眯着休息的人想要转身把这只讨人厌的大金毛扒拉开，只不过刚睁开眼睛就被眼前的行李箱吸引住。行李箱旁边横七竖八放着好多双鞋，全都是他喜欢的不行的那种，就在他眼前，有力气的话可能一伸手就能够着。

合着魏大勋就是想让他看鞋？

魏大勋还在勤勤恳恳的落实开拓大业，伏在白敬亭的背上左亲亲右啃啃，白敬亭想了一会儿没想明白魏大勋为什么要让他看鞋，翘了翘屁股吸引大金毛的注意力，却被趁虚而入又塞了一根手指进去。

“你…你什么意思？”

白敬亭少有的问魏大勋问题，魏大勋竟也少有的没回答…毕竟正忙着为爱鼓掌呢。

白敬亭跪趴着，头转到最大极限也没能看清魏大勋的脸，干脆转回来不看，但一转回来，他就发现目之所及除了大白墙就是散落一地的宝贝鞋。

魏大勋手指探的越来越深，还非要围着他的敏感点恶劣的揉碾，白敬亭就很难再分神去思考其他。膝盖还有力气跪弯着单纯是因为沙发过于松软，上半身早已罢工般贴在沙发面上，白敬亭尝试着支起手臂，可魏大勋偏偏又在这个时候塞进第四根指头，快感从尾椎蔓延全身，他条件反射半张着嘴大口呼吸，脸颊一片潮红，衬得本就涣散的视线更加迷离。

魏大勋凑到白敬亭的耳垂边上讨好的蹭了蹭，白敬亭歪过脑袋送上自己的唇，两人交换了一个湿润缠绵的吻。吻到情深，倒是魏大勋率先退出自己的舌头，同时也退出已经把后边开发的差不多的手指。舌头离开了还好，没有多大失落，但手指全部抽出的时候体内的空虚感像被投射到八倍镜中一样无限放大，惹得小兔子又把屁股翘起来一点，想让魏大勋快点进来。大金毛微微叉开小兔子的两条腿跪进去，扶着自家兄弟往小兔子身体里塞，塞到一半儿突然…停住了。

“爸爸…”魏大勋突然有些无辜的叫出声，但白敬亭已经无暇顾忌这个称谓，他现在只想让魏大勋全塞进来。魏大勋那根东西僵在半路上，让他心痒难耐似有万蚁噬骨，奈何他还不能做什么，只能扭扭屁股以示不满，焦急的连话都忘了说，就听到魏大勋优哉游哉的下半句发言。

“我没戴套…”

看到白敬亭太阳穴上的井字了么，黝黑黝黑的，堪比黑人表情包。兔爸爸脸上更红了，比起情欲更像是气的，后边狠狠一夹，让魏大勋差不点没把持住。

“魏大勋，赶紧给你爹进来！”

这已经不是恼羞成怒了，这是出离愤怒，这是对得了便宜还卖乖的魏大勋最后的善良。要知道平常床上定的规矩今天该破的全破了，魏大勋还敢委屈八叉的跟他在这儿装无辜，白敬亭咬紧牙关，暗暗想着今天过去之后立个规矩吧，全家禁欲半年。

不过不管怎么说，妻管严还是很听话的，白敬亭话音一落，魏大勋一个猛冲直冲到底，深深撞进最里面，撞的白敬亭脑子一片空白，下颚高昂起优美的弧度，眼角霎时氤氲一层朦胧的水气。

魏大勋真不是个能忍的主，前边故意逗人是因为实在是许久不见，不想让自家对象因为自己的莽撞受伤。但现在前戏已经做的很足，看白敬亭的反应也能感觉到他并不难过。尤其是后背位这个姿势，入眼是精细的身线，视觉冲击太过强烈，魏大勋一直吊着的那口气终于倾泻，扣着白敬亭的腰开始大刀阔斧的动起来。

距离上次为爱鼓掌已经小有时日，对格外敏感的白敬亭来说，魏大勋现在的力道还是太过蛮横。尤其是彼此早已熟悉彼此的身体，魏大勋那根硬邦邦的东西毫不犹豫，毫不怜悯，每一次都重重往最脆弱的地方顶，顶了一会儿白敬亭就已经受不住，但他无处可躲。

腰被掐着，腿已经陷进沙发完全无法挪动，人趴在沙发扶手上，使不出一点力气，白敬亭六神无主，完全不知道自己该怎么办，只想让魏大勋慢下来，又爽的不舍得让人慢下来。思绪像飘进天际的蒲公英般被魏大勋撞的稀碎，聪明的脑袋瓜化成一团浆糊，除了跟着魏大勋的节奏嗯嗯出声，其余的已无计可施。

但你别以为魏大勋这么卖力，看上去像个有恃无恐的侵略者，可他心里比白敬亭还乱上一分。最主要是因为沙发实在太软，腰臀借力有些困难，停下来换个地方才是最好的选择。可他不想换，也可以说那样太浪费时间，谁让他对象实在是…太舒服了。后边热乎乎的，紧裹着他不放，身材倍好，这个姿势还能看见腰窝；叫的也好听，属于完全不做作的清爽男音，虽然身上的体恤还没来得及脱，但是探到体恤里就能摸到溜光水滑的肌肤，现在这个角度还能看到好看的蝴蝶线……

这是我魏大勋的对象，天上地下只此一个。

妈的，累点儿就累点儿吧。

魏大勋停下冲刺，抬着白敬亭的腰往上提了提，这才注意到白敬亭都快摊成一坨果冻了，跟个无脊椎动物似的。脸上添了一层不自知的宠溺，魏大勋使坏顶了一下，满意的听到白敬亭从嗓子眼里哼出的不满。

“这么舒服吗，爸爸？”

说完又开始动，但是没有一开始那么强势，只是浅浅的抽动，让白敬亭能歇会儿，也让自己能别那么快缴械投降。

“你丫嗯…脸呢？”

果然见效，白敬亭已经从半梦半醒的状态逐渐回神，夺回怼人的力气，还可以舒舒服服的跟魏大勋聊会儿天。意识回笼，视线也清明起来，白敬亭这才重新注意到眼前那一堆乱七八糟的鞋子。不知是不是因为魏大勋正在他身体里肆虐，他似乎若即若离的明白魏大勋的心里活动了。他盯着这些鞋看，突然染上一丝心虚，总感觉这鞋……也在盯着他俩看。

“大勋…”

“嗯嗯。”

魏大勋忙的正欢，连连嗯出声，但是并没有察觉白敬亭的为什么要喊他。

“大勋…”白敬亭向后伸出一只手，企图推魏大勋的胸膛，但马上被人擒住反翦在身后，攥住手腕不打算还回来了，气的白敬亭叫出全名增添威力。“魏大勋！”

“唉，爸爸有何吩咐？”

“你…跟那儿想什么呢？”

“想你啊。”

“……”

这么聊着的时候，魏大勋下身力度狠了几分。白敬亭尽力止住呼之欲出的呻吟，但还是倾泻出点点暧昧的回音。视野落回前方，又是那一地让他魂萦梦绕的鞋，羞耻感渐渐从角落莫名其妙的钻出来，让他再一次失去视线焦点，心里的芥蒂越来越深，彻底明白魏大勋到底是什么意思。

……也太幼稚了点。

可白敬亭晕晕乎乎的，竟然也跟着魏大勋加入了这场幼稚的博弈，他甚至觉得此刻那一地鞋很痛苦，因为自己的主人爱上别人而心如死灰……

“大勋，嗯…你…”白敬亭软下声音，尝试着跟魏大勋好说好商量，同时还在咬着唇隐忍自己的呻吟。“咱…换个姿势成吗？”

魏大勋正起劲，半秒驳回诉讼。

“不成。”

白敬亭气结，可也无济于事。魏大勋跪在他两腿间，他的腿完全不可能挪到哪，偏偏两只手还赔进去一只，被别人牢牢捏在腰间，再加上魏大勋的攻势越来越猛，白敬亭一点儿退路都没有，只能放任魏大勋愈发猖狂。

他唯一能做的就是干脆把脸埋进沙发里，可魏大勋也不是什么省油的灯，逐渐从浅浅的抽动变成九浅一深的调戏，说不定哪一下就直直往最深处撞，撞的白敬亭一点儿脾气都没有，跟着撞击的力度无意识抬头，每次抬头，就不可避免的看到眼前一堆鞋。到最后他眼里的水气已经浓到溢出眼角，再也没有置气的心思，只知道自己不想再看见这堆难以言说的宝贝鞋。

“大勋…”带着哭腔叫出声，说明小兔子已经被大金毛彻底炖熟，失去平日的冷静自持。魏大勋听了马上跟着软下心，也软下身子靠近白敬亭。

“嗯。”

“大勋…”白敬亭侧过脑袋，呈给魏大勋惹人怜悯的侧颜。“我嗯…我想看你…”

魏大勋哑着嗓子低笑出声。

“看我干啥，我不是在你心里吗？”说着下身又加快速度。“我不是你的心么，嗯？”

魏大勋应该是快到了，自己的呼吸也重了好多，脑子也并没有比白敬亭清醒哪去。白敬亭求饶不成反被变本加厉，也只是嗯嗯的应着魏大勋的话，因为魏大勋长时间的冲刺，他射过一次的兄弟早就抬起头，准备第二次抛弃子孙。

“是…你是嗯…慢点…”

得到对象软软的承认，魏大勋好心放开白敬亭的手，这才让白敬亭舒服一些。交合的地方反复发出肉体冲撞的声音，随着交合的速度逐渐盖过白敬亭的哭腔，这就不太如魏大勋的愿了。手伸下去握住白敬亭的小兄弟，随着自己抽插的速度跟着撸动起来，白敬亭的哭意更浓，已经完全遏制不住嘴边的嘤咛。

“大勋…嗯别，慢点…”

浑身上下都荡漾着此起彼伏的快感，结合的地方依恋胶着，难舍难分，两人已然不知身在何处，更别说再去想那一堆劳什子的鞋。魏大勋急急的喘，把白敬亭的腰捏出一道惹火的红，低下身子找白敬亭的耳朵。

“你说，我是谁？”

“大勋…”白敬亭不知道魏大勋在问什么，但嘴巴快过脑子把答案说了出来，魏大勋听了狠狠的咬上白敬亭的耳朵。

“不对，我是谁？”

“别，慢点大勋…你嗯，你是…我…我对象…”

“还有呢？”

“还有…心嗯…心…心都是你的，都是你的…”

“爸爸真乖。”

两个人还挺默契，到最后一起射出来的。魏大勋小眼不大却透着一股得意劲儿，越过白敬亭的后脑勺看着一地鞋，耀武扬威的在白敬亭脑袋尖上亲了一口。白敬亭是一点儿力气都不剩，魏大勋轻轻把他搂起来侧过身子，自己斜进沙发抱着人放空。兔爸爸被火热的大金毛圈着，舒服不假，但后知后觉的反应过来魏大勋那根东西还在自己身体里，没拿出去。

“滚出去。”

白敬亭嗓子喑哑，命令句不像命令，魏大勋把他对象牢牢圈住，噘着嘴开始撒娇。

“我不，我都累死了。”

撒娇完长腿一抬往白敬亭身上骑，捉住白敬亭的手十指紧扣。两个人耳鬓厮磨一番，腻歪完了顺着当下的角度看到了那双粗鄙的蓝。

白敬亭干脆闭上眼睛，给自己洗脑这只是一堆没有灵魂的鞋，别被魏大勋奇葩的脑回路带歪了，这只是一堆鞋而已……鞋而已。

魏大勋有些不耐的皱起眉，想的确是另一层故事——刚才咋把这双鞋忘了？应该让这双鞋也观摩一下他和他对象为爱鼓掌的过程。

那不如再来一次吧。

唉干脆让白敬亭把这双鞋穿脚上吧……？

挺好，这主意不错！

……

 

鞋：不知道该说什么，那就祝你们俩生日，哦不，七夕快乐吧。


End file.
